My Last Thoughts
by Princess Kam
Summary: As I entered the palace for what felt like the first time in forever, I didn't know that I would never be leaving... Celeste's POV of her last hours alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Wrote this one-shot last night so I hope you like it. Warning it is unedited. Thank you for reading, I would love feedback.**

 **I do have a poll going on right now on my profile page, so please vote. Also if you liked this be sure to check out my other work and be on the look out for new updates on my stories.**

 **If you want updates on what's going on with this account be sure to follow me on Instagram _princess_kam_**

As I stepped out of my limo and through the palace doors I was finally happy to be in here. Sure when I was in the selection I was happy to be at the castle but that was for my own selfish reasons. I wanted it all, the fame, the jewels, the power, and most of all the crown. Maxon was an added bonus but he would have never truly been happy with me and I realize now that the selection wasn't just a game that I was manipulating and trying to get to an end goal, it was people's lives and happiness. So yes, i was finally happy to be inside the gates of the castle. It felt like a new beginning for me walking through the gates again, instead of coming in to cause problems and win a heart of a prince for a crown. I walked through these gates looking for a new beginning of my own, one that included happiness where sadness was before. I had gotten some things out of the selection, not a new caste, but some jewelry and fame but most importantly new experiences, a new mindset, and a friend. I was happy for Maxon and America, who had made it so far and found their one and only. Maybe one day I would find mine, but not through manipulation and games but through love and dating.

"Lady Celeste," the door man nodded to me, " The Great Room is to your left. A maid can accompany you if you would like."

I rolled my eyes and almost snorted. Unladylike but seriously who was this guy. He knew my name so had to know I spent MONTHS in this place. I was pretty saure I knew my way around better than most maids.

"No thank you, I'm sure I will be able to find the way by myself," I handed him my coat as I walked through. He wasn't a coat boy but I thought I might as well put him in his place for trying to make me feel stupid.

Ok you can see I haven't lost all my Celeste Caste Two and who are you attitude, but I was doing better.

I started my walk to the great room and smiled again thinking about why I was here. The godawful selection was over and America was going to be engaged to the Prince. I would have to have a chat with her after about replacing the doorman or at least letting him know not to make stupid mistakes like that especially if I was going to be around at the castle more often. The future had a lot in store for darling America and I was prepared to help her.

As I walked into the Great Room I got some looks that I knew were coming. I had a gorgeous dress on and I knew I looked stunning. This was the perfect time to meet men as they all knew I was fresh out of the selection and fresh into Illeas fame spotlight. Young men looked at me from all over, I could just see the wheels in there heads turning as they tried to figure out how they were going to swoop in and save the newly "heartbroken" girl who had just got eliminated from the selection and now had to watch "the love of her life" propose to someone else..

Everyone knew I was powerful and gorgeous not to brag but hey it's the truth, but I didn't care today. Today wasn't about me and I wasn't about to find a match for myself in a room full of power hungry people, even if they were the best selection of people in all of Illea. I made a quick round chatting quickly with people, letting users know that today was not there lucky day, and acting like the perfect little "heartbroken" but happy person everyone expected from me. Hey I still had to keep up appearances you know.

Finally I was done and took a seat looking up at the engaged couple to be. The platform was just the right height with a table flawlessly set. The whole event looked expertly set up. The castle staff had brought their best today. As I looked up at the happy couple I realized they didn't seem so happy. Confusion set in. America sat to Maxon's right with Kriss to his left, that had to be a good sign right? But as i looked closer Maxon didn't seem to even realize America was there. Maybe he was just trying to get his last goodbyes out to Kriss before he sent the witch off for good. I never really did like her she was always to happy go lucky. Miss innocent a pure, it was all to fake even for me.

America. Americaaaaaa. AMERICA look at me, my eyes pleaded. I needed to know what was going on, this all didn't seem right. America seemed to hear my silent pleas to look at me. She meet my aze and I asked her silent questions with my eyes, trying to get some idea of what was going on.

She silently gave a little shake of her head. Even without words I knew what she meant. Even from far away I could see the tears in her eyes, she was holding it all in. My heart broke for her. How could the perfect couple not end up together. How had that she devil sunk her claws into that idiot so much. I could see her cracks starting to show to the outside world. I wanted to protect her from this all. To grab her and run away so we could be alone and just cry together. I wanted to make it all better but I know I can't, which just breaks my heart anymore.

Those bastards wanted to make a show out of this. America was breaking from the inside out and they didn't give two shits and even I couldn't do anything about it. The most i could offer her in comfort right now was a sad smile and mouthing the words it will be ok. And it will be I made a silent promise to both her and I that as soon as possible I would steal her away from this evil place and we would never look back. She would be ok soon I was going to help her through this. America gave me the saddest smile I had ever seen, which almost through me over the edge. If knowing this was killing me then I could imagine how she felt. She was the bravest, strongest girl in the world to sit up there and take this knowing the man she loved, loved someone else.

The person next to me nudged me and said, "Aren't they just the cutest couple you have ever seen, don't you agree Lady Celeste," I turned to him with a bitter laugh looking away from America's sad face. I didn't even know which couple he meant but it didn't matter my response was the same.

The guy seemed to take my response as I was heartbroken and didn't like the thought of both of the couples up there but in reality I was heartbroken for a whole other reason. I was heartbroken for America, finally the great Celeste didn't have to act at the proposal. The people got what they expected a heartbroken girl but instead it was for her friend.

I looked back not even wanting a distraction from this whole mess. I ended up looking at the three people at the main table. How had this all happened. I thought even after Maxon was easily manipulated he saw through it. I thought he was smart and loved America. Something really wrong must have happened or dear Maxon must have been worse than anyone could imagine.

I sent cruel glares up Maxons way. Also some at Kriss, trying to get her with my eyes, to back down. Neither of them looked at me. Kriss looked so smug up there whilst America and Maxon seemed to be talking, anyone watching would have thought this was a good sign for America but I could see her getting closer to breaking and almost hear his cruel words coming through clenched teeth. Something seriously bad had to have happened between the pair this was not normal.

America now wouldn't even look up at anyone, she lost all hope. I was shooting glares that would have killed in Maxons direction if anyone would have saw me I would be kicked out, which is fine by me. I'll leave and take America with me she doesn't deserve this she was in it with all the best intentions.

Guards started to shift and move around us, finally they might be starting this thing so we can get it over with faster and I can get America out of hear. Only normal conversations happened around me though as guards continued moving. I felt the air shift behind me as the sound of a bullet rung out. I knew in that moment more sure of this than anything in my entire life, that the bullet was aimed at me and I was going to die in seconds. A single tear was going down my face as the bullet struck me giving me a split second to think my final thought before I fell to the ground and was forever gone to the world. That tear was not only for me that day, that tear went down my face because I knew I would never get a fresh start that led to my happily ever after but that tear also went down my face in hopes that America did.

 **thank you so much for reading. Not sure if I'm in love with this one but it will have to do for a late night write. Be sure to let me know and if you want updates on this account you can follow me _princess_kam_ on Instagram!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This isn't a continuation of the story the story is over but this is just sorta a side note.**

 **I was thinking about this story last night and it was really annoying me how Celeste was all America this America that. I know the whole story comes across America America America but I was really just trying to show that Celeste has grown as a person and that she's not evil she cares for her friend, she wants plans for her future and also for her friend to be happy.**

 **The last sentence I debated about because I thought I wanted to leave it Celeste saying she will never got her fresh start but I also wanted to show that she was selfless and that she also wanted her friend to be happy even if she wasn't there to see it.**

 **So that's just my explanation for why the story sounds the way it does its not all about America its about how celeste is trying to sympathize with her and how she has grown to love her friend**

 **Thank you for reading**


End file.
